Floor drains and built-in sink drains are generally installed at the time a structure is built, or during reconstruction when a new floor is being installed. Where concrete supports the built-in sink or flooring material, the floor drain must be installed at the time the concrete is poured. Once a floor drain has been poured, it may be difficult or impossible to replace or repair without tearing up the supporting substructure which, in many cases, requires that the concrete be broken up and removed before repairs can take place. Once repairs have been completed, a re-pour of concrete around the drain is required to provide support for normal operations. What is needed is a floor drain that can be installed or replaced without the necessity of removing and replacing the concrete or other substance that supports the drain pipe and drain.